FP - August, 2408
This page chronicles posts #24121-24240 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2408. *FP - July, 2408 *FP - September, 2408 Earth Plots First Week Going to see his son, ALAL SORNA is shocked to see ISABELLE RICHARDSON in Mason’s office and questions her about just what she is doing there. Hanging out in Montana, LALI GREENWOOD (LALI MUNROE) has some swimming time with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and AMARA GREENWOOD as they discuss the differences between their realities. Sometime after, CHRISTOPHER and LALI CP have guests come to the house when they realize it is QUESTA DAMAR CP and MICHAEL RICHARDSON V CP. They are reunited and plan to inform temporal of what is going on so Chris can go back with them for his Lali as well. ALAL has some concerns about Mason and talks to his daughter (and new character) ASTER SORNA, hoping she could ask her brother some questions. ASTER later goes to MASON SORNA’s residence and is shocked to find he is reading conservative propaganda and in an intimate relationship with Richardson...the sister. ARTHUR GREENWOOD is at Second Helpings, a restaurant that helps people with community service and he meets AAPLE THEROUX there while she fulfills her sentence. LALI CP is happy to have MICHAEL CP back and they bond while in the Munroe house, talking over the plan that her future self has. Meanwhile, QUESTA CP and JAMES MUNROE talk about the different timelines and how much he misses her counterpart. ASTER finds her father ALAL again and tells him about the news with Mason, both of them concerned. ALAL then gets information from the Romulans that they ‘found’ the Cybeleans and he tells MOIRA DEVRIX who sends him on the USS Titan to pick the girls up. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and MARLINA-BELLE REESE welcome MEGAN BELL into their home which just makes Marlina all the more baby minded and they plan to seriously go ahead with the plans. ARTHUR runs into ASTER and they catch up since their families are close friends, but Aster isn’t her usually confident self as she has a crush on him. SAMANTHA MOYER brings MASON back home only to find his ex Rosie stuck in his chimney and he presses charges – no longer needing Sam’s services. Second Week When CALEB SPARKS visits with MEGAN BELL, they are interrupted by JEAN SPARKS who imposes her will on Megan before Caleb finally speaks up and gets Megan to defend herself. MOIRA DEVRIX notices that CALEB is a bit sad and they have a serious conversation about their future, both prompting to confess their love. MOIRA has an idea that involves using the Titan to attack Romulus but MICHAEL RICHARDSON V shuts it down before discussing some of his love life with her and the bachelor auction. MASON SORNA and ISABELLE RICHARDSON are having sex when MOIRA catches them after the fact and is put into a hard position but Mason gets more news that Isi probably like-likes him. MASON and ASTER SORNA get together and talk about his relationship issues before ARTHUR GREENWOOD arrives and he finds out that Aster likes him. MASON pushes too far and later finds out ASTER is a virgin and shy altogether with the dating scene. MASON talks to ISABELLE about a date with another girl, finding she does legit like him and needs to talk to her brother. ISABELLE finally does, but MICHAEL RICHARDSON V doesn’t take the information well, forbidding her to continue the relationship. Third Week Back in their time, LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD celebrate in the shuttle and are intimate for the first time in a long time, solidifying their relationship. CHRISTOPHER and LALI get back to their house where ARTHUR GREENWOOD has been babysitting, they catch up and the children AMARA GREENWOOD, DIANA GEENWOOD and BARBARA GREENWOOD are there to welcome back their mother. MOIRA DEVRIX gives a speech, announcing some of her new ideas for an educational change in the Federation. ARTHUR and ASTER SORNA get together for a meal when they talk about dating and she brings up the idea of him dating her, so he offers to give it a try. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE has to get things moving as he talks to SAMANTHA MOYER about going off injections for September to start on a baby. MASON SORNA and ISABELLE RICHARDSON get together for a date night, only for her to explain her brother knows and maybe things won’t work out in the long run. Fourth Week MAXLY ELBRUNNE and LOGAN NIGHTINGALE go out on a date, really bonding as he admits that he wants to be committed to her. ARTHUR GREENWOOD isn’t sure what to do about Aster’s interest in him and writes to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN anonymously, while she responds that he needs to work on forgiving himself and saying goodbye to his ex that he blames himself for killing. AAPLE THEROUX continues her sentence in the penal colony when she meets COELYIR TAPTIKLIS who has arrived to the colony in the form of a bird and she is happy to bond with him. ASTER SORNA is happy to welcome her father ALAL SORNA back from his mission and talks to him about her feelings for Arthur Greenwood – something he supports if she is happy. ASTER then goes out with ARTHUR on a date and things lead to another before they are intimate and he takes her virginity. In the morning, ARTHUR is nervous about the commitment he has made but is determined to do right by ASTER. Cardassia Plots Second Week Shocked that Vasti of all people is ‘responsible’ for the death of the Praetor, CORAT DAMAR and ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) talk about a new weapon designed by Mikk Dotan from another future. Third Week Back home, ANI is greeted by BRY VENIK who is happy to have her back but more than distraught over the idea of their baby Cia being dead. Ani is inwardly convinced he is lying and angered that he continues to pretend to be sad about their daughter, when she has been brainwashed to see him as the badguy. Fourth Week With her arrival, ANI DAMAR-VENIK gets a de-briefing by her father CORAT DAMAR who wants to trust her, but isn’t sure that happened to her, or what to think of her attitude towards the idea of her child being dead.. CORAT talks about his concerns with ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) who then explains he has found an officer working on a very severe advantage in the war and want to implement his plan. CORAT and ONEL (ERON) get together once more as he confirms Mikk Dotan, a scientist has been found and will be able to provide them with a rather extensive advantage in the war. ANI then arrives and gives the location of the Tholian base in unclaimed space so they can attack it. Bajor Plots First Week Waking in the night, RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA talks to MARCUS WOLFE about her heart hurting and wanting to see DAX WOLFE, so they call KARYN WOLFE to invite her over for a sleepover. KARYN arrives, prompting DAX and RAHNE to hang out all night on a sugar high. Second Week As NERYS WOLFE goes into labour, RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA tells her father MARCUS WOLFE that it is all happening and they get her to the hospital. ZHEN’TALLAH is there to help out and THOMAS WOLFE is born (August 10, 2408). Back from Vulcan, SUROK and J’PEL show off their son T’ROK who was born (August 08, 2408) to JANA KORVIN and JANA KESS PORGOIT before talking about their future missions now things are escalating. Back from the mission on the Fenrir, MICHAL JESYN and MYLEE PIPER talk about the future and admit their love for each other. LAUREN AL-KHALID walks in on MICHAL at Mylee’s place, finding out he is more than just Mylee’s friend! Third Week During a visit to see Thomas, KATAL DHAJA brings RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA to MARCUS WOLFE when they bring up the idea that she wants to only be a Wolfe and not a hyphenated name. KARYN WOLFE and KORAN JATAR are on Derna for a playdate at the museum and for Marcus’ speech. RAHNE and DAX WOLFE play in he museum, getting some clues to their former lives as Fala and Tahl’Tokka. MARCUS gives his speech on Derna to talk about the Dominion War and how the Romulans/Cardassians were once friends. JATAR later speaks to MARCUS about the speech, war issues and family things. Fourth Week New character, SHABREN DEKA applies to work as a waitress at Munaziki’s and is hired by SIOMANE TERIN who is happy to help her raise some money to get back a painting of his grandfathers during the occupation. DEKA is getting the hang of things at Munaziki’s when she serves NOAH FUKUSHIMA only to spill everything on him and TERIN come out to save the day. Romulan Plots First Week Together again in his office, NA’LEV JEVRIANI seduces RHIA S’TOKKR and they even plot the death of her husband and his wife so they can be together. Implementing her plans for her husband, RHIA spills the beans to VASTI DANAN that her lawyer was really the Praetor the whole time. Second Week When VASTI DANAN confronts SULLAN S’TOKKR about his lies she unlocks a new ability and electrocutes him to death (August 08, 2408) before new character ALEM S’TEPH is there to appended her. AMEL then gives this news to NA’LEV JEVRIANI who has an unusual reaction to the news before breaking it to RHIA S’TOKKR. Jevriani takes over as acting Praetor. Trying to handle things from the USS Titan now in Romulan space, ALAL SORNA gets into a conversation with MARCUS WOLFE about how things are going to play out – Vasti now being kept for trial. JEVRIANI gives ANI DAMAR-VENIK (TAL’ANI) one more debriefing before she is to be picked up by the Titan and brought back to Prime. USS Fenrir Plots Third Week With SUROK making up for the time off on Vulcan, he works a double shift and talks to Yeoman HARPER MALONE before J’PEL finds their interactions curious. Now on Bajor, ALAL has transferred to the Fenrir and talks to MARCUS in the conference room about some of the increasing issues between the Romulans-Cardassians. USS Titan Plots Third Week En route from Romulus, JULIAN BASHIR is the first to see ANI DAMAR-VENIK and is shocked to find out she is missing her ovaries. She seems shocked as well, but is able to keep going to talk to ALAL SORNA, spinning lies about how her father is really the aggressor and using the Cybeleans as weapons, while Jevriani is the good one in the whole thing. At the Cardassian border, ALAL is there to transfer ANI over to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and is shocked to hear they are going to begin actual attacks. Flashbacks First Week When CHALAN JALARIK (DAX WOLFE) has been at sea for two days, he realizes that CHALAN JALARA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) is dying. He says his goodbyes as she passes on and is rescued some time later by another ship in the travelling lanes. Decades later when he is an old man, JALARIK (DAX) rips up a book about the life of the Red Queen before he passes on, going into the Celestial Temple and was reunited with JALARA (RAHNE). Second Week Bajor, 1556 A young SHABREN FALA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) inquires with her Vedek father Shabren Fuliar (NPC) about the Prophets and the nature of the universe. Bajor, 1576 Twenty years later, FALA (RAHNE) goes to the movie theater and sees a preview of a book for the Red Queen and EMBLEY WEBLE aka TAHL’TOKKA (DAX WOLFE) who is a hotshot pilot promoting all kinds of items. Curious about the book FALA (RAHNE) seeks out the author and gets a picture of Sarish Jarala, convinced they are somehow related. FALA (RAHNE) continues to have nightmares so she consults her brother Shabren Maslen about the Prophets and just what they could mean but they argue since she has hardly been around since the death of their father. Bajor, 1580 After graduating several years before, FALA (RAHNE) gets a job at the Musillan Aeronautical and Space Administration working on the Discover Derna ship. While there, she meets TAHL’TOKKA (DAX) for the first time, though she annoys him by calling him his true name. Third Week When SHABREN FALA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) agrees to an interview for TV, she is shocked by the inappropriate and unresearched questions, which makes her angry with EMBLEY ‘TAHL’TOKKA’ WEBLE (DAX WOLFE). He feels badly and wants to make it up to her, so they go for a drive and have dinner together. Fala gets drunk, and starts to hear the voice of the Pah-Wraith inside of her, so she pushes him away. Still concerned about the voices, FALA talks to her brother SHABREN MASLEN about the voices, confessing she thinks she is possessed but he offers to help and she takes it this time. Fourth Week Having read SHABREN FALA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA)’s dream journal, SHABREN MASLEN talks to her about the imagery inside, thinking she really just needs to reach out to the Prophets, giving her their father’s pray mandala to help her journey. Going back to work after a week of ignoring EMBLEY ‘TAHL’TOKKA’ WEBLE (DAX WOLFE), FALA gets jealous to see him with another woman and they get into an argument. #08 August, 2408 2408 #08 2408 #08